Tergum In Tempus
by MaryWeasley94
Summary: Diez años, un viaje, la ultima oportunidad para un mundo perdido. ¿Que debes hacer cuando la esperanza se presenta en la forma menos esperada? ¿Deberias confiar? ¿Arriesgarte? En medio de la cruzada de su vida Hermione Granger debera aprender que, a veces, la unica forma de ganar es dejando atras lo que amas.
1. Enero de 1998

_**Tergum In Tempus**_

 **Disclaimer** : El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a .

Buenas noches.

Si, se que ha pasado AÑOS desde la ultima actualizacion de alguno de mis fics inconclusos, lamento eso, no tengo otra excusa que la vida y sus cosas.

Ahora, les presento lo que probablemente sea una mala idea (Estoy haciendo mi Tesis de grado de la Universidad y no es que me sobre el tiempo) pero aca esta, un proyecto en pareja porque ahora mi novio (Y futuro esposo :$) me ha ayudado ha corregir los errores que habia dejado atras, espero este con nosotras el resto del camino.

 **Deseo que lo difruten .**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 1: Enero de 1998_**.

El frío calaba sus cansados huesos mientras cambiaba de página, finalmente había resultado muy útil robar aquel libro a Bathilda Bagshot, ahora sabía quién era el muchacho de los sueños de Harry, además, no es como si la mujer pudiera necesitarlo pronto, mucho menos la serpiente que ahora vestía sus pieles. Recordar el dulce hedor de la sangre y el último encuentro con la mascota de Voldemort todavía la hacía contener los escalofríos.

El suspiro que escapó de sus labios se transformó en un blanquecino halo frente a sus ojos. Desde el día que habían llegado al bosque de Dean todo a su alrededor lucía una tonalidad parecida; la suave nieve que cubría casi todas las superficies del lugar, sus labios debido a la resequedad, la tez de Harry debido al agotamiento… no era estúpida, sabía lo duro que estaba resultando todo para él: estando igual de lejos de conseguir el próximo Horrocrux a destruir el guardapelo que seguía descansando en su pecho, siendo perseguidos contantemente por los seguidores de Tom Riddle, sabiendo que cada día que pasaban sin completar la tarea que Dumbledore les había asignado era un día más en el que algún inocente moría. No eran buenos tiempos para ser el niño que vivió. Tampoco lo eran para ser ella.

Hermione Granger, sangre sucia, Gryffindor y mejor amiga del elegido… ¡Vaya mierda!

Mientras se acomodaba en su improvisado punto de guardia no podía dejar de preguntarse qué hubiese pasado si Ron no los hubiese abandonado. No era la primera vez que se repetía esa clase de pregunta, claro está, aunque la respuesta siempre era la misma. Todavía dolía profundamente el abandono de Ronald, el recuerdo de su cuerpo desapareciendo entre la oscuridad de la noche todavía la despertaba en la madrugada, con la frente perlada de sudor y el pecho dolorosamente contraído, pero después de semanas en las que creyó deshidratarse durante las noches, cuando Harry hacia guardia y creía que no podía oír sus sollozos, empezaba a entender que no importaba el " _qué hubiese pasado si_ "; lo único realmente importante era el aquí y el ahora, y, ahora mismo, empezaba a morir de cansancio. Si Harry no despertaba pronto probablemente terminaría por encontrarla fusionada con el tronco que incómodamente le servía de espaldar, con su varita descansando a su lado y diminutos copos de nieve reposando en su cabello congelado.

¿Era muy egoísta de su parte querer descansar un poco más? Probablemente sí, pero tampoco importaba demasiado.

Tenía claro que esa aparente tranquilidad no era duradera, cada uno de los minutos que transcurrían dentro de ese tranquilo bosque inglés eran minutos robados; tarde o temprano los horrores de la guerra los alcanzarían, qué forma tomarían esta vez… no lo sabía. Carroñeros, mortifagos, otros asustados supervivientes, las posibilidades eran casi infinitas. Eran tiempos oscuros, ya nada podía sorprenderla.

Bueno, obviamente no era del todo correcto, no importa el empeño y la imaginación que hubiese utilizado: la bruja más inteligente de su generación jamás hubiese podido imaginar lo que estaba a punto de suceder…

* * *

Al menos algo había salido bien, su estridente caída podría haber causado un mayor alboroto en aquel silencioso lugar, eso si no hubiese caído directamente en el agua helada de un lago semicongelado. Para haber sufrido la maldición cruciatus en un centenar de ocasiones, le resultó ligeramente sorprendente que el frío de aquella laguna hiciera que hasta la última célula de su cuerpo protestara ante el duro y frío aguijonazo del líquido contra su piel parcialmente desnuda, superando a la magia fácilmente.

¿Podría sufrir una departicion al utilizar un artefacto de dudosa procedencia para viajar diez años al pasado? Hizo una nota mental, debería investigar al respecto luego.

Le tomó cerca de una hora salir de aquel maldito lago, encontrar su varita incrustada en el suelo a unos metros de su posición, calentar su helado cuerpo y ponerse en marcha. La sangre de su brazo había teñido el algodón gris de su camiseta seca, suponía que había dejado atrás más que una ligera capa de piel. El díctamo calmó el escozor que sufría y la sangre dejó de fluir. Una franja delgada de su piel había desaparecido, en su lugar la capa de piel al rojo vivo parecía brillar al contraste de su pálida piel y, bueno, de todo a su alrededor. El invierno se había apoderado de aquel lugar. Cuando retomo el paso abandonó las gotas rojas que indicaban su camino, en su lugar, el rastro en la densa nieve creaba un sendero de pisadas largas y apuradas. No había tiempo que perder, si habían tenido razón y había logrado llegar a tiempo, ella debía estar cerca, sería mejor que se apresurara, un segundo de diferencia podía cambiarlo todo.

Su yo de 17 años nunca lo aceptaría, pero nadie que él conociera colocaba barreras protectoras como Hermione Jean Granger. Fueron los 57 minutos más largos de su vida, para tener diez años más que esa chica y contar con vasta experiencia como rastreador, esta vez le había costado muchísimo más esfuerzo. Quizá Voldemort debería considerar el reclutarla en lugar de asesinarla.

El pesado nudo de su pecho se apretó. No podía permitirse pensar en ella en este preciso momento.

No quería asustarla, la conocía. Si se sentía amenazada por su llegada probablemente terminarían enzarzados en una especie de duelo y esa no era la mejor manera de comenzar lo que, él sabía, sería un largo camino. Se acercó lentamente, primero intentado escanear el lugar. El perpetuo blanco confundía sus ojos y tardó en divisar el pequeño bulto semiescondido detrás de un árbol, a su derecha una precaria tienda de campaña ondeaba al viento, parecía que en cualquier momento saldría de allí volando perezosamente, aun no podría verla pero no era necesario, sabía que era ella, habían tenido razón.

La había encontrado.

Miró a ambos lados, no había rastro de Potter, aunque no debía estar lejos. Nunca estaba suficientemente lejos. Miró el reloj escondido en uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones, tenía cerca de cinco minutos antes de que el primer traslador se activara, tendría un intento más y se acabaría. Quedaría atrapado en un bucle temporal y el esfuerzo habría sido en vano… su muerte también lo habría sido. No tenía opción, debía actuar ahora.

Dio un par de pasos más, las piernas debajo de la manta se tensaron ante el sonido, por supuesto, nadie debería ser capaz de pasearse por allí, no tan cerca, no con sus buenas defensas. Ella no contaba con un rastreador experto en romper maldiciones. La vio dejar casualmente un libro a su lado, si alguien más la observara quizá no notara lo que el sí. La misma mano que había abandonado el libro en el suelo ahora tomaba la varita que antes había estado olvidada a su lado, por su parte la otra mano había deslizado la manta, descubriendo sus piernas enfundadas en un grueso pantalón y calentadores de lana, estaba lista para dar un salto y enfrentar a quien quiera que hubiese cruzado los límites de sus protecciones.

El también sujetó firmemente su propia varita. No la atacaría, pero tampoco permitiría que una chica frenética y aterrorizada hasta la muerte terminara por matarlo.

No se equivocó, dio un paso más adelante, avanzó tan solo unos pocos centímetros más y la chica reaccionó. Había estado esperando el hechizo, por lo visto para ese entonces ya dominaba con facilidad la magia no verbal, no le sorprendía puesto que se trataba de ella. El rayo impactó a su espalda y aunque habría pensado que la lucha continuaría, Hermione Granger pareció confundida al observarlo, el susto inicial había pasado, dando lugar a la confusión de no reconocer al hombre que está frente a su rostro. Pero debía ser justo y aceptar que, después de todo, ella tampoco era la misma mujer que él había conocido alguna vez.

-Pareces confundida. – Dio un paso, ella alzó la varita, apuntando directamente a su pecho mientras rastreaba cualquier indicio de ataques, buscaba mortifagos escondidos detrás de las rocas congeladas o enterrados en la densa nieve - Me sorprendería si no lo estuvieras.

El reconocimiento brilló en sus ojos, el mismo pudo verlo aun a tan considerable distancia, quiso sonreír, algunas cosas no cambiaban ni siquiera con los años o las guerras y el dolor.

-¿Malfoy? – Parecía sorprendida y horrorizada al mencionar su apellido, no la juzgaba, su apariencia no ayudaba con su primera impresión – ¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí!?, ¿¡cómo nos has encontrado!?

Iba a gritar, lo sabía, gritaría y Harry Potter entraría en escena en menos de un minuto, debía apresurarse.

Sé que quizá esto suene como una locura, que me veo diferente a quien recuerdas y que quizá sea la persona con menos credibilidad en este momento pero necesito que me escuches atentamente. – Eso pareció alentarla, la varita no cedió, pero ella parecía dispuesta a escuchar un poco más –

-¿¡Cómo nos encontraste!? – su voz era un apretado susurro, estaba asustada, los nudillos de la mano con la que sostenía la varita empezaban a tornarse tan blancos como todo a su alrededor - ¿¡Hay más!?

-¿Más? – casi quiso reír - ¿Mas mortifagos? – No asintió ante su pregunta, ambos sabían a lo que se refería y para su disguste la respuesta que le dio no pareció ser suficiente – No, no hay ningún otro, no a kilómetros al menos.

-¿Qué demonios quieres? – Al menos no parecía que planeara asesinarlo en los próximos minutos, tampoco tenía tiempo de averiguarlo.

Cerro la distancia que los separaba, el repentino y veloz movimiento tomó por sorpresa a la castaña, para cuando dio un paso atrás ya él había tomado su codo, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo, la varita se clavó al costado de su abdomen, podía sentir el medallón caliente contra su piel, pronto se activaría y su primer boleto de salida moriría. Al menos ella no lo maldijo.

-Estoy aquí para llevarte conmigo – Las palabras golpearon a la bruja, su cuerpo se tensó y casi fue capaz de sentir la magia fluir dentro del cuerpo de la mujer, preparándose para expulsarlo lejos de allí – Y no puedo irme sin ti, así que necesitaré que cooperes conmigo o deberé hacerlo a la fuerza.

El hechizo no llegó, la bruja no dijo nada ante sus palabras, por unos pocos segundos Draco Lucius Malfoy creyó que su misión había funcionado, que podría simplemente tomar el medallón que ahora brillaba intensamente en su bolsillo y regresar al cuartel sanos y salvos. ¿Pero desde cuándo la vida es así de simple?

Había algo afilado apoyándose en el costado de su cuello, un cristal probablemente, no se atrevería a girar su rostro puesto que podía cortarse a sí mismo o lograr que el maldito de Potter lo hiciera por él, pero aunque se girara probablemente no vería nada más que una mano flotando en medio de la nada, la capa de invisibilidad y un hechizo silenciador le había permitido al elegido acercarse lo suficiente para tomarlo de sorpresa, poco a poco aflojó su agarre en la bruja, ella pareció casi igual de sorprendida por la intromisión, pero de igual forma le arrebató la varita de sus manos y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

La voz del niño que vivió llegó a sus oídos en un susurro. ¿Cuándo comenzaría a pensar Potter que podía ser alguna especie de anti-héroe?

-Te haré una pregunta y quiero una respuesta clara y sin rodeos – La presión del cristal sobre su cuello aumentó, probablemente para enfatizar sus siguientes palabras – Da un paso más, muévete un solo centímetro y veremos qué tan limpia está tu sangre-

* * *

Hasta aca por ahora, una pequeña introduccion. **Espero leer sus comentarios, gracias por estar aqui.  
**


	2. Atras en el tiempo

_**Tergum In Tempus**_

 **Disclaimer:** el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK. Rowling y Warner Bros.

Buenas tardes, no se realmente cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que subi el primer capítulo pero aca esta la segunda parte, espero la disfruten.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2: Atrás en el tiempo.**_

La varita de Potter presionaba junto donde su corazón latía y a unos pasos la castaña lo apuntaba con su propia varita, quizá podría intentar golpear al muchacho pero sabía que no lograría librarse de la maldición de la bruja y no necesitaba darles una excusa para desmayarlo allí mismo.

Lleno sus pulmones con aquel aire helado, preparándose para lo que venía. ¿Es que las cosas con Potter nunca podían ser sencillas? No, suponía que no.

-Lo repetiré una última vez ¿Qué demonios pretendes? – podía ver el odio brillando en los ojos verdes del muchacho, nunca lo había pensado pero eran solo unos críos, apenas y habían logrado sobrevivir todo ese tiempo por su cuenta, la varita se clavó un poco más en su pecho, empezaba a molestarle de verdad – Malfoy…

-Ya lo he dicho, he venido por ella – con un leve movimiento de cabeza señalo a la bruja, parecía que mientras más lo repetía más se endurecía el elegido- Deberías quitarte esa maldita cosa del cuello antes de que te haga matarme y acabemos todos jodidos.

Ahí estaba, había logrado confundirlo y es que ¿cómo podría saber que llevaba el guardapelo colgado en el cuello? ¿Cómo podría saber del guardapelo en general? Pareció tomarle una eternidad tomar la cadena alrededor de su piel y dejar al descubierto la reliquia de Salazar Slytherin, en su momento el llego a envidiarlo por obtenerla, ahora sentía pena por ese hombre, cargaba un peso impensable y todavía parecía reacio a dejarlo, fue la castaña quien logro convencerlo y una vez la prenda estaba lejos de ambos Harry Potter pareció recobrar un poco de compostura pero la presión en su pecho no aminoro.

-¿Cómo sabes sobre esto? ¿Cómo diste con nosotros?– La cadena colgaba de las manos de la bruja mientras se lo mostraba de forma recelosa - ¿Él lo sabe?

-No – Pudo escuchar el suspiro de Potter aunque trato de disimularlo – Pero no falta mucho para que lo haga y créeme, no lo hará feliz, además, fue Weasley en persona quien me dijo como encontrarlos.

Si la revelación de que su mejor amigo era el culpable de su presencia allí les había sorprendido, el no pudo verlo, pero aun así el recelo en su mirada era más que palpable.

-¿Así que de eso se trata? ¿trataras de salvar tu culo entregándonos?

Las ganas de reír pugnaban en su garganta, era la primera vez en semanas que aquello sucedía y resultaba bastante irónico que fuese justo Potter quien lo lograra, al volver debía asegurarse de recordarle lo idiota que era en la adolescencia.

-Si quiera entregarlos no sería la mejor forma de hacerlo, además no es como si…

La luz que cruzo su pecho lo alerto, maldijo por lo bajo mientras el primer traslador calentaba su piel y segundos después desaparecía, le quedaba una oportunidad para salir de aquel bosque todo habría sido en vano.

-Todo lo que están planeando no funcionara, destruirán algunos de sus horrocruxes y todo se ira a la mierda cuando te hieran en batalla y al menos que quieras vivir bajo la persecución de Tom Riddle por los próximos 10 años tendrás que confiar en mi – Soltó todo en una oración, el tiempo se acababa y no podía darse el lujo de que dos adolescentes arruinaran todo lo que habían logrado con tanto esfuerzo – No tenemos tiempo Potter, Granger y yo debemos partir.

-¿Y piensas que así como así dejare que te la lleves? – Dentro de los ojos verdes de aquel hombre brillaba una furia contenía, llevaba años conociéndolo y varios de esos siendo algo así como su amigo y pocas veces le había parecido tan peligroso como en aquel momento - ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué tendría que hacer eso?

-Porque ella misma me ha enviado - En un movimiento rápido su mano arranco algo de su cuello, la pequeña cadena cedió ante su fuerza y se quebró, la dejo colgando frente a los ojos del chico, aunque era la castaña quien debía entender el mensaje – Solo ella podría sacarnos de este aprieto.

Imitando el movimiento Hermione arranco su propia cadena, esta aun brillaba y la pequeña letra H lograba que los rayos del sol hicieran aparecer destellos al chocar con ella. El muchacho que sobrevivió movió la cabeza de una cadena a la otra, dándose cuenta de que eran la misma cadena que él le había regalado hacia un par de años por navidad.

-Es Harry quien puede detenerlo – su voz era apenas un susurro mientas la confusión se colaba en esos ojos marrones que él había aprendido a conocer tan bien – No puedo dejarlo…

-No hay forma en que permita que te la lleves, no a ella – Sabia que si pasaba más tiempo en ese bosque Potter lo hechizaría – Lo importa lo que digas, ambos derrotaremos a Voldemort.

Quiso asesinarlo apenas aquellas palabras salieron de su boca. ¿Es que podía ser más idiota? No tuvo tiempo para explicarle su error, los carroñeros llegaron tan pronto las ultimas silabas de aquel nombre flotaron en el aire. Gracias a Merlín los tres fueron capaces de reaccionar a tiempo, antes de que las maldiciones le dieran de lleno, los troncos a sus lados volaban a todos lados, Potter repelía las maldiciones sin darse cuenta que su amiga había aterrizado justo a su lado.

-Lo sabía, maldita sea, eres una maldita serpiente – Potter gritaba mientras intentaba contener a los hombres que avanzaban frente a ellos, en pocos minutos los reducirían y acabarían en su mansión – maldita serpiente traidora.

-Tú mismo los trajiste – tomo de sus bolsillos una de las granadas que Ginevra le había dado aquella mañana, nunca admitiría que había tenido razón y las armas muggles habían sido su salida – su nombre es un maldito Tabú, Potter, si lo nombras te encontrarán no importa donde estés.

La explosión de la granada los desorientó tomándonos por sorpresa, aprovecho la ventana de confusión para tomar a la castaña de un brazo arrebatándole su varita en el proceso y apuntando un costado de su cabeza. Si, las cosas no habían salido como pensaban pero mejor así que desperdiciar su última oportunidad. Potter noto el cambio y olvidando momentáneamente a los carroñeros, apuntó su varita directamente a su rostro.

-Tenemos dos opciones, me escuchas y cooperas o tendré que obligarte a hacerlo – con un movimiento rápido saco un medallón de oro poniéndolo en la palma de la chica y obligo a que la castaña estirara su brazo para entregarlo a Potter- Esto te llevará a un lugar seguro, allí te darán las indicaciones para sobrevivir.

Como lo esperaba, Potter no estaba en plan de cooperar. Las cosas tendrían que ser a su modo entonces, casi quería sonreír ante la idea de Harry Potter tirado en medio de la nada y sin magia. Con un movimiento de varita la moneda abandono la palma de la bruja y cruzo el espacio entre ellos, impactando en medio del pecho del elegido. No se lo esperaba, pudo verlo en sus ojos confundidos y aterrados, y mientras su cuerpo se desvanecía en una bruma negra su propio traslador se activó, sintió como era absorbido por la fuerza de aquel artefacto y junto a él, el cuerpo de la mujer entre sus brazos quien se tensó y quiso luchar, todo en vano.

Ni siquiera Hermione Granger podía luchar contra su propio encantamiento.

* * *

Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo dejo que su agarre aflojara el brazo de la castaña, parecía que el traslado la había afectado y apoyaba su frente en la pared mientras respiraba con dificultad, debía alejarse de ella, aunque sus manos picaran por tocarla, abrazarla y explicarle que todo estaría bien. No, sabía que no era parte del plan.

Tomo una respiración profunda antes de alejarse dando grandes zancadas, le daría su espacio, primero debía buscar al par de idiotas que podrían explicarle todo lo sucedido.

No necesito avanzar demasiado para encontrarlos, Weasley corría directo a su cuerpo con Potter un poco rezagado, el primero cruzó a su lado sin decir ni una palabra, el elegido lo observo, sabía que buscaba una respuesta en su rostro, algo que le ayudará a saber que tal había salido su plan, asintió en saludo y señalo la habitación donde se encontraba la chica, no dijo nada más mientras escondía sus manos en los bolsillos y caminaba escaleras arriba. Su trabajo estaba hecho, se había ganado un tiempo consigo mismo, la aventura había sido suficiente para calar en su pecho y lograr que la herida supurara de nuevo.

* * *

Nunca había sentido nada parecido.

Apenas y pudo sostenerse de la pared frente a sus ojos, en su cabeza el mundo daba vueltas y si no había ensuciado la alfombra bajo sus pies era solo por el hecho de que no había tenido tiempo de desayunar antes de que todo se fuese a la mierda. Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que su respiración y su corazón volvieran a marchar de manera normal, cuando sintió unos pasos alejándose de ella cayo en cuenta de todo. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Había dejado a su mejor amigo a merced de los carroñeros? No, había visto a Harry desaparecer segundos antes que ella misma fuese absorbida a la nada, entonces… ¿Dónde carajos estaba?

Habría querido gritar, pero el ruido provenientes de la habitación continua la alerto, parecía que alguien corría en su dirección.

-¡SON ELLOS! – Otro grito, otra voz, para cuando las otras se le unieron ella ya se encontraba semiescondida detrás de un sillón y buscaba desesperadamente su varita, pero no la tenía y apenas allí noto que su captor no se encontraba cerca – VOLVIERON, SON ELLOS.

Maldita sea su suerte.

En aquella habitación no habían ventanas, no sabía dónde se encontraba pero parecía una sala de estar abandonada, una sola puerta comunicaba la habitación con el resto del lugar por lo que se encontraba encerrada, no habría forma de salir de allí sin varita. Las bisagras de la desvencijada puertas sonaron cuando las personas que corrían hacia la sala entraban de un tiro, solo alcanzo a apretar su cuerpo un poco más contra la tela, podía sentir los pasos adentrándose en la habitación.

-¿Hermione?

La voz hizo que el vello de su nuca se erizara. ¿Era aquello posible o el viaje le había afectado aún más de lo que creía? Sentía la aguda tentación de asomar su rostro y observar al dueño de aquella voz pero su instinto de supervivencia la decía que estaba más segura apretada contra la sucia tela.

-Hermione soy yo… soy Ron.

Otros pasos se le unieron, esta vez no se acercaron tanto, quien quiera que fuese sabía que estaba muriendo del miedo.

-Hermione… no vamos a lastimarte, jamás lo haríamos –

Sus manos temblaron cuando se apoyó del borde del sillón para alzarse ante los dos hombres, no estaba sola. Pero al observarlos la verdad hizo que deseara estar equivocada, aquellos hombres frente a ella sonaban igual que sus mejores amigos pero no debía ser demasiado lista como para saber que no se traba de ellos, no exactamente.

-No vamos a lastimarte – Ron parecía obligarse a sí mismo a mantenerse a la raya, alzaba las palmas de sus manos frente a ella mostrándose desarmado – temimos que el viaje podría lastimarte…

-Yo… - Quiso responder pero ¿Qué podía decir? Era ella quien había sido arrastrada hasta ese lugar, era ella quien necesitaba respuestas - ¿Harry?

El hombre, quien lucía muy similar a su mejor amigo pero con algunos años de más, dio un paso adelante, el pelirrojo parecía herido al ser ignorado.

-Todo lo que nos dijo Malfoy era cierto.

Lo soltó como una bomba, algo propio del Harry Potter que ella conocía, pero aquel hombre frente a ella no podía ser su mejor amigo, se veía como él y hablaba como el pero mucho había cambiado. Si los hombres frente a ella pusieran atención quizá podrían escuchar su mente trabajar, no despegaba sus ojos de aquellos rostros tan conocidos y tan diferentes, la claridad llego a ella como un relámpago en medio del cielo despegado, sintió como sus piernas temblaban de ansiedad y dolor… por eso Malfoy se veía tan diferente, por eso parecía saber cosas que ellos dos ignoraban por completo. Pero no era posible, no podía ser cierto.

La voz del muchacho que sobrevivió la hizo caer de rodillas en la sucia alfombra mientras sostenía su cabeza entre las manos, algo quería quebrarse en su interior, podía sentirlo.

\- Malfoy fue atrás en el tiempo por ti… Han pasado más de 10 años desde que estuvimos en el bosque, Hermione.

* * *

Hasta aquí por ahora, quiero empezar a actualizar un poco mas seguido pero todo dependera de ustedes y de que tan bien recibida sea esta historia, por cierto de acá nace el nombre de la historia, atrás en el tiempo es la traducción literal del latin " _ **Tergum In Tempus**_ "

Espero ansiosa sus comentarios y si les gusta, compartan este bebé con sus amigos, saludos a todos y buenas tardes.


End file.
